The Man Who Would Be King
by Talonsen
Summary: Adopted from Fedora411. A Luffy/Harem story. What if Garp had taught Luffy how to use Haki and the Six Powers? What effects would this have on him and his crew? Watch as a different kind of Strawhat Supernova sets out to conquer the Grand Line and achieve his dreams! He will find friends, family, love, and even greater dangers.
1. Ch1: The Journey Begins

_**The Man Who Would Be King**_

Original Author: Fedora411

Rewrite By: Talonsen

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

Ten years. Ten long, hard years of training, preparing, and more training. Finally Luffy was ready to begin his quest to find the One Piece. To take on the wonders and dangers of the most turbulent of seas and reach the place only the strongest called Paradise.

He left the port of Foosha Village, a place he'd lived most of his young life yet could never truly call home, early in the morning. But as he was setting off the Lord of the Coast, an eel-like Sea King of the smaller variety rose up from its oceanic home.

"Shoo," said the straw-hat clad teen calmly. A suffocating pressure filled the air, fear and submission laced in the calm command. The Lord of the Coast turned and sank back into the sea.

"This is going to be exciting!" Luffy exclaimed as he reached the open sea.

 _Later..._

 _'Well, that's annoying,'_ Luffy thought as he watched his small raft get pulled into a giant whirlpool. "Oh well. **Geppou**." Hopping though the air it wasn't long before he spotted a ship. Landing on the deck, he instantly noticed two men staring at him blankly.

"Do you have any meat?" Luffy asked, oblivious to their shocked looks.

Suddenly, from the crow's nest, a loud shriek was heard across the deck. **"Pirates! Pirates off the starboard bow!"**

Coming into view from behind a small island, was a pirate ship, perhaps the ugliest one Luffy had ever seen. It was a pink… fucking PINK, three-masted schooner with a duck-like figurehead and hearts all over it. As it drew closer, the four men could hear what sounded like a very angry man shouting orders.

 **"Prepare the grappling hooks men, get ready to board!"**

 _ **"Aye aye, Captain Alvida."**_

With that, eight ropes launched from the eyesore, and hooked on to the civilian ship. Dozens of men started running across, wielding swords and axes. Then the manly voice yelled again.

"Coby, what are you doing? Quit standing around and get over there!"

"I can't, my legs are shaking too badly to move!" replied a high-pitched, nasally voice that must be Coby.

"Can't?! Coby who is the most beautiful pirate in all the seas?"

"You of course, Lady Alvida."

"Damn straight!" said the manly voice that was apparently 'Lady' Alvida as she punted Coby onto the other ship.

Then the supposed woman jumped onto the ship, causing it to shake and also causing a large wave to crash into the nearby island, knocking over several trees. Standing there on the deck was the fattest person (at least he assumed it was a person… it could have been a whalewoman) Luffy had ever seen, wielding a giant spiked mace, and laughing like a maniac. The rubber man casually started walking over to her, while her men started falling around her.

"What is happening here?!" Alvida exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, but your men are too weak." Luffy stated as he reached the talking whale. He was really wondering how her tiny feet and legs where holding her up.

"You're doing this?! Then die!" She shouted as she swung her mace directly at Luffy's head.

" **Soru** ," Luffy said as he seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Where did you go, you little rat?!"

"Behind you." Alvida turned around, screaming with rage, and swung again.

But Luffy simply raised his arm over his head and said " **Tekkai**." Alvida's mace shattered upon impact, leaving her standing there staring at him, mouth wide open.

"My turn!" said the younger pirate as a slightly disturbing grin stretched across his face. " **Gum-Gum no Shigan**!" Luffy's index finger flicked forward at a blinding speed, shooting a hole straight through her heart, and sending her flying out to sea.

"Well that wasn't as much fun as I had hoped, but it was a nice little warm up. So, about that meat?" Luffy asked turning back to the two deck hands. They ran as fast as they could, and came back carrying two large barrels.

"Here you go sir!" said one of them.

"Please take this lifeboat as well!" the other one added quickly.

"Thanks, well I'll be off then!" was Luffy's cheerful reply.

"Wait!" shouted a slightly familiar nasally voice.

"Can I go with you," asked Coby, running up to the rubber man. "The Marines are here, and I don't want to be caught with these pirates, please help me."

"Okay, get in the boat."

"Thank you."

"Well, let's get going, before they catch us. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates someday! I can't lose here in the weakest sea." Coby just stared as the boat fell into the water.

 _The Next Day..._

"So you want to be a Marine someday Coby?"

"Yeah. Catching bad guys has always been my dream."

"Well, good luck with that."

"By the way, Luffy, what did you do to Alvida?"

"They're called the Rokushiki, the six strongest techniques they teach to high-ranking Marines. I used Soru to move faster than the eye can see, Tekkai to make my arm solid enough to deflect her mace, and Shigan to make my finger pierce like a bullet."

"About that last one, how did your finger stretch like that?"

"Oh that," Luffy said as he pulled his cheeks out an unnatural width, "I ate the Gum Gum no Mi, so now I'm a rubber person."

"Wow. But wait, I thought you said you were a pirate. How did you learn Marine techniques?"

Luffy suddenly shivered and his eyes grew dark. He started muttering, "No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"

Sweat poured down the back of Coby's pink hair as he suddenly began to wonder about the sanity of his lifelong dream.

* * *

 **This will be my first real attempt at a harem fic, but I'll try my best to make the relationships seem as realistic as possible. I think maybe making one of the girls bisexual, probably Robin or Vivi as I could easily see their quiet personalities hiding some strange fantasies. As stated at the top my thanks to Fedora411 who I adopted this story from and now Beta reads this work. Please read and review, I'm always looking for good critique and helpful suggestions. but for you pointless Trolls who love to throw out pointless and unproductive flames, I will simply use those flames to burn Tenryubito.  
**

 **If anyone as any questions please feel free to PM me.**


	2. Ch2: Garp's Tort–Training

**Chapter 2: Garp's Tort–Training**

"No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"

 _Flashback: 10 Years Ago_

 _"Come on Luffy, if you're gonna be a strong Marine someday, you need to learn these techniques!" Garp shouted from the rock he was sitting on, picking his nose with his pinky._

 _"You jerk; I've told you a million times, I don't want to be some stupid Marine! I want to be a pirate!" Luffy yelled. He was having trouble concentrating on his anger though, as he was currently being chased by a giant tiger._

 _"Don't talk to your grandpa like that, you brat. This is all that red-haired idiots fault for poisoning your mind with all his talk about 'adventure' and 'freedom'. Freedom doesn't mean doing whatever you want with no regard for the law, it means feeling safe to live as a proud member of society. Red-hair's 'freedom' is nothing but a justification for all his evil deeds."_

 _"Don't you dare insult Shanks old man, he saved my life. No matter what you say, he's still a hero to me."_

 _"One good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of bad ones. I am thankful that he saved you, but he's still a criminal. Now stop yapping and start focusing. I showed you all of the Rokushiki so pick one and save yourself from that tiger."_

 _Luffy just grunted, and turned his thoughts to what he had learned._ 'Grandpa is right, if I don't focus on using one of the powers I'll be tiger food for sure!' _Luffy thought, not noticing that he had run straight off of a cliff._

'Odd,' _Garp thought,_ ' **Geppou** wouldn't have been my first choice, but oh well. At least he's finally taking this seriously.' _"Good job boy, I knew you could do it."_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about gramps?" Luffy asked before looking at where he was. "Oh crap!" he screamed as he started falling to the ground below. Instinctively, he shot out his arm to try and grab on to something._

'Whew,' _he thought as his hand latched on to a tree trunk. Suddenly, the tree flew off the side of the ledge. Standing in its place was a very stern-looking Garp._

 _"Today is about learning the Rokushiki, so no using your devil fruit powers!" he yelled._

'Damn it!' _Luffy thought,_ 'That crazy old man is gonna get me killed. Okay, focus, you can do this.' _As he fell, he felt his mind start to empty. As his head cleared he noticed something strange. He could sense things in the air, things that he could use as platforms to jump off of. Pollen, dust, air molecules. Then, as if by magic, he saw a path back to the top of the cliff. At this point, Luffy only had one thought, echoing throughout his entire being._

'Jump. Jump, jump, jump, jump, JUMP!' _And just like that, he was standing back on the top of the cliff. "I did it!" he shouted triumphantly, "I made it!"_

 _"That's a good start but can you do it again?" Garp asked, pushing his grandson back off the ledge._

 _"No, grandpa please stop, oh god no!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Luffy, snap out of it. Are you okay? Luffy!" Coby shouted, waking the young pirate from his trance.

"What?" Luffy asked, orienting himself to his surroundings. In the distance, he could see an island with a small port. "Where are we?"

"Thank god you're okay. I thought I lost you there for a second. Anyways, that island over there is the location of a Marine base. I heard they recently caught a very dangerous criminal, named Roronoa Zoro. He is said to be a demon in human form, a monster with no regard for human life at all."

"Sounds like a fun guy. I'm gonna go find him. Maybe I can get him to join my crew," Luffy said with a crazed grin.

"Did you listen to what I said at all? He is a cruel, ruthless man who won't let anything get in his way. You can't seriously expect someone like that to agree to work for you. It's insane to even think about it!"

"Well I want to meet him, so let's go."

 _'Whatever. There's no way I'm going to get him to see reason so here we go,'_ Coby thought as he moored the boat.

As they walked down the main street, Luffy spotted a vendor selling food and realized he was hungry. He grabbed a pear and bit into it. He flipped the shopkeeper a berry, and then asked, "Hey, do you know where I can find some guy named Zoro or something?" Everyone around him suddenly recoiled in fear at the mention of Zoro.

"Strange," Coby said, as he and Luffy continued towards the base. "Oh, by the way, I've heard that this Marine base is run by a man named Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan."

The people around them all recoiled in fear again. "I can understand why the people are afraid of a dangerous criminal like Zoro, but why are they scared when I say the name of the Marine captain?"

"Who cares?" Luffy asked, continuing on down the road. He already knew _exactly_ what kind of Marines would have that reaction.

Upon reaching the gates of the Marine base, Luffy sensed a couple strange auras, just on the other side of the fence. "I'm going to look and see if I can find Zoro," Luffy said, climbing up to the top of the fence.

"They wouldn't leave a criminal like him out in the open. He'll be in the deepest cell they…" Coby argued, climbing up after his rubber friend. He stopped suddenly, his jaw dropping, as he looked over the fence to see a man with a black bandana and a green haramaki tied to a post. "Th-that's him. Why would someone like him be out here?" Coby asked with an edge of terror in his voice. As they hung on the fence watching him, he looked up and glared in their direction.

"Move it you two, you're ruining the scenery," Zoro stated calmly. As Coby was panicking, a ladder appeared and a little girl climbed up next to them. She looked from side to side, shushed Coby, and then dropped down into the yard.

"What do you want kid?" Zoro asked the girl.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a couple rice balls."

"Just get out of here before I get really annoyed."

"Threatening children Zoro, tsk tsk. That's not very nice," a strange man in a purple suit said, walking in with two Marines behind him. "Those rice balls look pretty tasty!" the weird guy added, biting into one.

"Yuck!" he shouted in disgust, throwing it to the ground and slapping the other one out of the girl's hands, "They're supposed to be made with salt you idiot, not sugar."

"But I thought sugar would make them taste better," she said, crying as the man stomped the rice balls into the dirt. "Why are you doing this? I worked really hard to make those."

"I guess you didn't see the notice saying that assisting criminals in any way will result in execution. That is a direct order from my father, Captain Morgan." Turning to one of the men behind him, he said, "Toss this brat over the wall, or I'll tell my father you allowed her into the execution yard."

"Yes… sir," the man replied, reluctantly and distastefully. "Just curl up into a ball, okay?" he whispered before throwing her out. Luffy jumped out, stretching his arms towards the girl, and then he gently lowered them to the ground with **Geppou**.

"Thank you, mister," the girl said to Luffy, as Coby came running over to check on them.

Back inside the fence, the man in the purple suit was laughing maniacally. "You really think you can pull this off, don't you?" he asked Zoro.

"You're damn right I do. One month is nothing. I only have ten more days left."

"And you think you can make it ten more days? Good luck with that." The man turned around and walked away, still laughing. As soon as the gates closed, the rubber man was standing in the yard in front of Zoro.

"What do you want now? I thought I told you to get lost!" Zoro shouted at the straw-hat wearing teen.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of strong, powerful demon, but here you are, tied up like some common criminal."

"Shut up you bastard! I've never called myself a demon."

"I'd probably starve in less than a week if I were you."

"Well that's because I'm much more disciplined than you could even imagine. And I will survive this, no matter what."

"Whatever… crazy," Luffy said, turning to walk away.

"Wait a second," Zoro asked, "could you pick that up for me?"

"The dirt ball?"

"Just shut up and let me eat it!"

"Okay, if you say so." He picked up what was left of the rice ball and fed it to Zoro. As the bound swordsman swallowed it, he started coughing. "I told you so."

"It was delicious. Best meal I've had in my entire life. Let the girl know." Luffy smiled as he walked away.

 _Later, in the Town…_

"Really?" the girl asked Luffy incredulously as he finished telling her and Coby what happened.

"Every last bite of it."

"That's fantastic!"

"I wonder if Zoro is really as bad as people claim," Coby wondered aloud.

"He isn't!" the girl shouted. "He's a nice person. He let himself be punished for protecting us."

"I don't follow. Who is 'us'?" Luffy asked her.

"Right, sorry. This is all that stupid Helmeppo's fault. You see…"

 _Flashback_

 _Helmeppo walked down the street with two Marines and a vicious looking wolf. He entered a restaurant and the wolf began to eat anything it could reach. The little girl, who was sweeping, then took her broom and started hitting the wolf repeatedly, shouting "Stop it" over and over._

 _"Is there a problem, little girl? What is my cute doggy doing wrong?" asked Helmeppo, mockingly._

 _"Rika stop. We'll just get in trouble!" the woman working behind the counter yelled at the girl._

 _Suddenly, the wolf turned and lunged at Rika. But a stool suddenly flew across the room, hitting the wolf in the head, breaking its neck and killing it._

 _"How dare you, you… Wait, you're Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter."_

 _"What's your point?"_

 _"Why would someone like you go against the Marines?"_

 _"Shut up. I'm trying to eat." With that, Helmeppo snapped, swinging a sword at the green haired swordsman. He dodged, kicked the sword into the ceiling, punched the effeminate-looking boy in the face, and drew his sword._

 _"You and your stupid dog are really starting to piss me off."_

 _"You know, if I tell my father about this, the girl and her mother will be executed. So how about you and I make a bet. I imprison you for one month without food. Survive, and I'll even let you go free too. Deal?"_

 _"One month? Deal," Zoro replied, resheathing his sword._

 _End Flashback_

"That was three weeks ago. Helmeppo will go and beat him up almost every day. It's not fair!" Rika said, finishing her story.

"That sounds awful," Coby said, when all of the sudden they heard a commotion in the restaurant.

"Bring me your best meal, and don't bother charging me for it either," a certain purple wearing spoiled brat ordered Rika's mother. "Bring me some wine too. Ugh, this town is so boring. I need something fun to do. I know… I'll have Zoro executed!" he said, laughing… just as Luffy walked in.

" **Soru**." Luffy instantly appeared behind Helmeppo, and with a lightning quick punch, launched him into the wall. "People like you make me sick!" Luffy shouted as Coby tried to hold him back.

"How dare you hit me?! I am the son of the great Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!"

"Who cares? Maybe I'll go beat him up too."

"You're insane. You'll be executed for this!" replied the Marine's son as fear bled onto his face.

"Shut up. Now come on and fight me like a man… you coward."

"Luffy, stop. Why are you picking a fight with the Marines here?" Coby pleaded desperately, giving Helemppo the opportunity to run away.

"Because I've decided,… Zoro is joining my crew!"

 _At the Marine Base…_

"Daddy!" screamed the cowardly blond boy as he ran into his father's office. "Some guy just hit me. I want him executed immediately."

Captain Morgan stared out his window at the training yard below. "How is that my problem?"

"I'm your son, doesn't that count for something?"

"No. You're weak. And in this world only the strong have the right to live. So get out of my sight you worthless piece of shit!" shouted Captain Morgan as he turned a glare on his worthless son.

"Eep. Yes sir," Helmeppo squeaked, running out the door.

 _In the Execution Grounds…_

"Now what do you want?" Zoro asked, looking up to see Luffy and Coby standing in front of him.

"We came to break you out," replied the straw-hat pirate matter-of-factly.

"I don't need your help. I'll be out of here in a few days, and then I can…"

"Well actually, you're getting executed tomorrow, so you might want to accept Luffy's offer," the pink haired boy replied, looking around nervously.

"What! That lying bastard. If I ever see his stupid bowl cut or ugly purple suit again, I'll kill him. Okay, get me out of here and help me find my swords, and I'll join your crew."

Luffy walked around to the side of the cross, pausing to take a deep breath. " **Rankyaku**!" Nothing happened for a second when suddenly the ropes fell off, and the cross broke in half. Zoro dropped to the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" he shouted, staring at Luffy like he was some kind of monster.

" **Rankyaku**. It's one of the Rokushiki. I'll teach you sometime, but first we need to get your swords and get out of here. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"That idiot Helmeppo took them, you'd have to ask him."

"Alright, you two stay here. I'll be right back. **Soru**!" Luffy said before disappearing into thin air.

 _'What did I just agree to?'_ thought Zoro, shaking his head.

 _On top of the Marine Base…_

"Come on men, lift with your knees. I don't have all day to stand here watching you make fools of yourselves," Morgan shouted, overseeing the erection of his giant statue.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Helmeppo. Has anyone seen him?" Luffy asked, suddenly appearing on the roof.

 _Crash!_

Jaws hit the floor as everyone turned to stare at the strange straw-hat wearing young man.

 _ **Crash!**_

Faces went pale as everyone turned back to look at the statue, realizing that in their shock, they had let go of the ropes tied to it. A vein was throbbing on Morgan's forehead, when Helmeppo decided to speak up.

"That's the guy who hit me! If you had listened to me and arrested him this wouldn't have happened."

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said? Consider your next words very carefully." Morgan replied, his voice deceptively calm, the vein on his forehead looking ready to burst at any moment.

"Sorry to intrude guys, but I need to talk to the little wuss for a second. We'll be right back," Luffy stated, suddenly grabbing said wuss by the neck. Then they vanished without a trace.

 _Inside the Base…_

"Where are Zoro's swords?" asked the rubber man impatiently, holding the cowering captain's son against the wall.

"In my bedroom, third floor, room 314. Please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just please…"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted, slamming Helmeppo's head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Damn you're pathetic."

 _Back in the Execution Yard…_

 _'Where is he? Luffy we really need your help right now,'_ Coby thought, staring at a dozen Marines aiming guns in his face.

"Take aim, men. Prepare to fire on my command!" Morgan shouted, "Three, two, o–what the hell!" The metal jawed man stared blankly as his men dropped to the ground, when he noticed Luffy standing in the middle of the yard. "Straw-Hat! **I'll kill you, you bastard!** "

"Here you go Zoro, I found your swords," Luffy said, turning around and completely ignoring Morgan.

"You idiot. Never turn your back on an opponent, that's the first rule of fighting!" shouted Morgan while he prepared to chop Luffy in half.

" **Soru**."

The large captain brought his axe-arm down on nothing, and it became stuck in the ground.

" **Oni Giri**." Zoro rushed towards the trapped Morgan and sliced his head off. It flew through the air and landed amid the soldiers, some of whom were starting to wake up.

"Oh my god, you murdered the captain. You three will be executed for this!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Three? Don't you mean two?" Luffy asked looking slightly confused. "Oh right, the pink haired kid. He's not with us; he's just some wannabe Marine that I captured to use as a hostage. Here, take him back, I don't need him anymore," he said casually, grabbing Coby by the arm and throwing him at the man that just spoke.

"By the way, I'm taking this axe." He ripped the axe hand off of Morgan's body, grabbed Zoro and disappeared.

"Oh god, kid, are you okay?" the Marine asked Coby.

"I am now sir. Please you have to let me join you. I don't want something like that to happen ever again! **I want to get stronger so that I can save people instead of having to wait for other people to save me!** " Coby said, fierce determination burning in his eyes.

"All right, but don't think that this will be easy."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." _'And thank you Luffy. Thank you for helping me to fulfill my dream.'_

 _At the docks…_

"So, what do we do now, Captain?" Zoro asked, as they pushed out to sea.

"First, we need to get some more crew members, like a chef, a navigator, and a musician. Second, we need a proper ship, with cannons, and bedrooms, and a kitchen. And last but not least, we need provisions and supplies to survive at sea, food, booze, medical supplies, and ammunition. Then we head for the Grand Line."

"Alright, so where is our next stop?"

"There's an island near hear with a village called Orange Town. We should be able to find someone who will join us there. We might even be able to get a ship if we're lucky."

"Okay than, Orange Town here we come."

* * *

 **So here's chapter 2 (I know what you're thinking… finally) I plan to release a chapter of this story every week or two, a month at the max. I'll try to keep it as regular as possible, but no promises. Thank you all for the good reviews, I really do appreciate both the support and critiques/suggestions (especially** **.3950 and ExpertoftheBlade). Due to surprising support for her character I may just be planing retract Alvida's death in a latter chapter. Know that not just Luffy will be stronger in this fic as I plan on having him train his crew in both Rokushiki and Haki.**

 **As always please review as they can only help me make this story better. I actually like getting as much feedback as possible from my readers. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to PM me.  
**


	3. Ch3: Buggy Loses His Head

**Chapter 3: Buggy Loses His Head**

 _The Open Ocean…_

"So, you ready to tell me about those weird techniques of yours?"

The rubber captain looked up from his map to look at his new first mate. "Weird techniques? Oh, you mean the Rokushiki! Yeah, sure, what do you wanna know about them?"

"What exactly can they do? And can anyone learn them?" asked the moss-haired young swordsman.

"Well, like the name states there are six techniques, each one giving a super cool power." Despite his somewhat childish words, Zoro understood that his new captain was being serious. Luffy held up the index finger of his right hand. "First, the **Soru**. It lets you move super fast."

"That's the technique that you used to disappear right?" Luffy simply nodded and held up a second finger.

"Second, the **Kami-e**. It makes your body like paper so you can dodge better." A third finger rose. "Third, **Geppou**. It lets you jump on the air."

At this, Zoro's eyes widened. " _Jump on the AIR!_ _ **You're telling me you can FLY?!**_ "

"No! Well… kind of," the rubberman looked a little confused. "Like I said it's like jumping, but in the air. But I guess that's kinda' like flying… isn't it?"

Zoro could feel a headache coming on. "Let's… just continue."

"Okay! So where was I… oh yeah!" he raised his fourth finger, "Fourth is **Shingan** , it lets you stab things really fast with your finger."

Luffy stuck out his thumb. "Fifth is **Rankyaku**. That's the move I used to free you! It's a kick so fast and powerful that it shoots a blade of wind! It's super cool and one of my favorite Rokushiki techniques!"

"And finally, **Tekkai**. A technique to harden your body to the point of being stronger than steel!" finished Luffy as he held up his left index finger. Zoro was left a gawking mess upon hearing this. There were really techniques that allowed for people to do such outrageous things? "I'll be teaching you and our crew Rokushiki and a few other things to prepare you all for the Grand Line."

The nonchalant way in which the rubberman stated such things made Zoro honestly want to smack him. But unfortunately, Luffy was his captain… and plus he knew it'd probably be useless to hit a rubberman who could harden his body like steel. " _Grunt_. So when do we start training?"

"Probably after we get a bigger boat," stated Luffy with a shrug. "This boat's _way_ too small to even start learning Rokushiki." Zoro could accept that and laid back to take a nap before they hit the next island.

 _Main Street, Orange Town…_

"Get back here you thief!" a man shouted, chasing someone down the street.

 _'How do I keep ending up in this kind of situation?'_ the attractive orange-haired girl thought to herself. "I stole this fair and square. **It's mine now!** " she shouted back at the man and his two companions.

"Nobody steals from Buggy the Clown and gets away with it! When we catch you, you're in for a world of hurt little girl."

" _If_ you catch me, you mean. But that's not going to happen today. See you boys later," she said, turning down an alleyway. " _Oof_. What the…"

"Hi there girlie. Did you really think we would only send three people after you? That's a chart of the Grand Line you're trying to steal, not some grocery list or something," said a strange looking man riding a lion. "Give it up, you're surrounded," he said as the other three men rounded the corner, boxing the girl in.

"Four grown men and a lion, against one girl. Is that really necessary? Are you guys that pathetic?" a voice asked from the rooftop.

"Who the hell are you?" The lion man asked, looking up to see the silhouette of a lithe man in a straw hat.

"That's none of your business. You, red, what's your name?" Luffy asked.

"Nami." she replied.

"Is that really a chart of the Grand Line?"

"Yes."

"So you must be a navigator, right?"

"Yes." Nami answered, not sure why she felt the need to keep answering this stranger's questions.

"Hey you, quit ignoring me!" shouted the man on the lion, starting to get annoyed by this newcomer. "Leave right now or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Luffy asked, glaring sharply at the man.

" _Nothing_. Please carry on," squeaked the man, before cowering back a few steps.

"So, Nami," Luffy continued, as if nothing had even happened, "I'm looking for a skilled navigator for my pirate crew, you interested?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Nami replied, suddenly upset. "I hate pirates. You're all scum. I wish you would all just drop dead!"

"Okay. I tried. Have fun with her Aslan," Luffy said before vanishing in a burst of speed.

"Wait! Don't leave me like this. Fine, I'll join your stupid pirate crew, just save me from these weirdos!" Nami shouted.

"Too late, Ginger Spice. Looks like he's long go –" the lion rider started to say, before a jagged crescent of wind sliced deeply into his chest and sent him flying. Nami turned away in shock, only to see the other three lying in a heap, cut in half at the middle. In their place was a man with three swords, wearing a dark green bandana.

"Who are you people?" Nami asked, dropping to her knees.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my first mate, Roronoa Zoro," the man in the straw hat said, stepping out from behind the now half dead looking lion. Just why the hell was it foaming at the mouth?! "Welcome to the Strawhat Pirates!"

Nami looked back and forth between the dead pirates and Luffy before blacking out. "Huh? That wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting, but oh well. Can you carry her back to the ship Zoro? There are some more people here that I wanna fight."

"Fine, but next time I get to do the fighting, alright? These three were less challenging than my breakfast." Zoro said, lifting Nami up and heading back to the dock.

"Deal," replied Luffy, turning towards the people he sensed. He had to hold back his giggling at the sounds of his first mate and navigator's arguing behind him.

 _Buggy the Clown's Temporary Base…_

"Where are Mohji and the others with my map?" the clown-like pirate, Captain Buggy shouted at his men. "Honestly, how hard is it to kill one little girl?"

"Well, you know what they say, Big Nose. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," said Luffy, suddenly appearing on the edge of the roof.

"Yes, I suppose that's tru... _**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?!**_ " Buggy shouted, as his crew all stared at Luffy like he was insane.

"Ooh, food! Do you mind? I'm starving," the rubberman said, ignoring Buggy's question. Without waiting for a response, he sat down and started eating.

"Of course, help yourself to… **WAIT A MINUTE! MEN, KILL HIM!** " Buggy screamed, snapping his crew to attention. Everyone drew their swords and gathered around Luffy.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?" asked Luffy, not acknowledging the fact that a dozen men with swords were surrounding him. Honestly he didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused with these East Blue weaklings. _'But I'm definitely disappointed with Buggy. Didn't he serve with Shanks under the Pirate King?'_

"Just shut up and die!" Buggy's men closed in and slashed down at the Strawhat Captain's head.

" **Tekkai** ," Luffy said, as he raised his left arm above his head, still eating with his right arm.

 _Clang_

 _ **Crack!**_

All twelve swords shattered on impact, causing the attackers to step back and drop their now useless sword hilts. They were now starting to fear the young man still sitting and calmly eating their food.

"If you wanted to die that badly, you should have said so." Luffy was suddenly in front of Buggy's chair, holding Buggy by the neck.

" **Chop Chop Quick Escape!** " Buggy managed to spit out, causing his body to separate into various pieces, flying off in different directions. However, Luffy was still holding tightly to Buggy's head piece. With a motion that could only be described as contemptuous, Luffy brought his fist down, knocking Buggy unconscious. Instantly the other pieces of Buggy fell to the ground in a heap.

"Well, that was interesting," Luffy said, staring at Buggy's crew. "So, if you guys are pirates, then that means you have treasure, right? Where is it?" He asked in bored tone of voice.

The men just pointed to a staircase that led down into the basement, afraid to say anything out loud.

"Thanks, guys! Now leave. And never come back here again." Luffy didn't even look to see the clown crew running as he headed down the stairs, still holding onto Buggy's head. As he reached the bottom, someone jumped out at him from around the corner. Without stopping, Luffy dropped Buggy's head, grabbed the assailant, and threw him face first into the wall. He went over to the attacker, and found a key around his neck. Taking the key, he opened the cage where the treasure was, loaded it into two bags, placed Buggy's head in a smaller bag, and left. On his way out, he tied up Buggy's other body parts and brought those with him as well.

 _At the docks…_

"Let go of me you weirdo!" Nami shouted, as Zoro carried her back to the "ship".

"You know, you're supposed to thank people who help you, not make them go deaf." Zoro replied, dropping her down like a sack of potatoes on the dock.

"Oh, excuse me. ' _Thank you Mister Swordsman for murdering three people._ ' Would you like a medal?" remarked the carrot top sarcastically.

"Holy crap woman, what is your problem? We saved your life, and this is the thanks we get? Why would Luffy want someone as annoying as you on the crew?"

"Hey, I just agreed to join so that guy would save me. Now that I'm free, I'm leaving. Have fun on your stupid journey to get yourselves killed. I want no part of your stupid pirate shenanigans."

" **Look what I found you guys!** " Luffy shouted, walking up to the two of them, holding up the bags full of gold.

"Prepare the sails Swordsman, we're heading off towards adventure!" Nami shouted, her eyes turning into Berry signs… and causing the green haired swordsman to rub his temples in aggravation.

"Hey Zoro, can you put this with the giant axe?" Luffy asked, tossing him the bag with Buggy's head in it.

"Sure. Just remember, next time, I get to fight the trophy," Zoro stated, heading back to prepare the boat for launch.

"All yours buddy," Luffy responded, turning to Nami. "Hey, are you good with money, because if so, could you hold on to these for us? Our boat is bit cramped."

The Berry signs in Nami's eyes get even bigger as she grabbed hold of the bags and hugged them in a slightly disturbing manner. "Oh sweet money! How I love you so much!" she sang, carrying (dragging) the bags over to her small boat.

"Well it looks like we'll have to keep going to find a place with a proper ship," Luffy said, looking at the destroyed ships in the harbor. "I think we should head towards the Gecko Islands next. There are a few towns around there that should be able to give us a ship. Zoro, Nami, set sail!"

" _Aye Aye,_ " came the dual replies from the two other member of the small, but growing, pirate crew.

"So… tell us about yourself Nami?" Looking over at her new "captain" the young woman bit her lip. Oh why did _this_ crew of murderous pirates have to be so friendly?

* * *

 **Okay, not as many words as promised but nothing much really happened this chapter. I'll try to get more into the next one. Well we're coming up to the end of the rewrites so you'll start seeing more of my own writing style. This means longer chapters with more description. Also the fights will start to get more interesting form here on out. Luffy will begin training his crew once on the Going Merry meaning he'll step back and let them handle most fights till he thinks they need him. As his full out fighting style can be quite destructive to the area around him he will be a bit like Whitebeard and allow Zoro, Sanji, and Gin deal with most of the heavy opponents. Unless he gets really pissed don't expect him to take direct action unless against the likes of Crocodile, Enel, Lucci, or Aokiji.**

 **I'd like to thank reviewers CzarAndrew for his honest critique of my work and Fox Boss for some excellent suggestions of techniques for Luffy. As I told you via PM I intent to not make Luffy a killer, but he will deal with any and all threats to his friends, crew, and family with whatever force necessary. As always, please review and/or PM me with any and all critiques, question, and suggestion.**


	4. Ch4: No No No Don't Lie

**Chapter 4: No No No, Don't Lie**

 _Syrup Village…_

"Everybody run for your lives, pirates are here!" a strange young man shouted, running down the street. He was wearing brown overalls and a hairnet, but his most distinctive feature was his 8" long nose. Suddenly, a man wielding a baseball bat threw his door open.

"Shut up, Usopp. There are no pirates. There are never any pirates. You're nothing but a worthless liar," the man yelled at the long nosed boy.

"I'm serious this time. We need to run for it while we still have time," Usopp said, looking around at the other people who were starting to come out of their houses.

 _Clang._

A pan hit Usopp right in the back of his head. "Get out of here Usopp. Why can't you just let us have breakfast in peace for once? It's not even seven o'clock yet," the woman who threw the pan asked.

"Yeah, go away," more villagers started shouting, throwing pans and rolling pins and other kitchen implements at him.

"Muahahah, just kidding!" Usopp laughed, running away. "Once again I have provided this boring little town with excitement." He ran out of the village and made his way to the edge of the forest. There, he climbed a tree and took a nap.

"Hey, captain, wake up!" a kid with an orange hat shouted, causing Usopp to fall out of the tree.

"Oh, hey Carrot. Hey Pepper," Usopp said to the orange-hatted kid and the kid with green hair standing next to him. "Where's Onion?"

"Everybody run for your lives, pirates are here!" a kid with brown hair and glasses was screaming, running towards them very quickly.

"Hey Onion, what's with the shouting?" Usopp asked.

"Pirates are here. They're heading towards the beach on the north side of the island!" Onion exclaimed.

"Yeah right. You're lying just like the captain does," said Pepper.

"No, I'm serious you guys. There are two small boats flying Buggy the Clown's flag."

"Oh my, look at the time. I'd better be going. I don't want to miss my cooking class," Usopp said, turning to run away.

"Liar," Carrot said, "you're just afraid to face them."

"I only saw three people on board though Captain." said Onion.

"Men, ready Island Defense Strategy #17," Usopp commanded, suddenly turning around. "We will not allow these pirates to threaten our peaceful village."

"Aye aye, sir!" the three kids shouted, as they all headed north.

 _The North Beach…_

"Finally, land," Luffy said, stepping onto the beach. "Okay, first thing we need to do is get some provisions, and then… Who's there? Show yourself," he shouted, looking up at the top of the cliff.

"Hello, I am Captain Usopp; brave warrior, feared pirate, and defender of this island. I lead a force of over 8,000 men, each a danger on their own, but together we are a nearly unstoppable force. I suggest you leave this island while I still feel merciful," Usopp decreed. Along the cliff edge, dozens of flags popped up, displaying a skull and crossbones with a long nose.

"8,000 huh? I count three," Nami said, stepping out of the other boat.

 _'Oh crap, she knows!'_ the kids thought, dropping their flags and running away.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed, watching the flags fall.

"Grrr, how dare you laugh at me. I am a proud warrior, and I will not be mocked!" Usopp yelled, drawing his slingshot and aiming at Luffy.

"I see," said Luffy, getting serious. He stared directly at Usopp, his face covered in the shadow of his hat. "But now that you've drawn your gun, are you prepared to use it?"

"Huh?" Usopp responded.

"Guns aren't for making threats, they're for actions. So take your shot and fight, or stand down and live," Luffy said, cracking his knuckles. Next to him, Zoro drew one of his swords.

Usopp stood still for a few seconds before dropping to his knees. _'Wow. Words are so much stronger when you can actually back them up.'_ he thought to himself. "Fine. You win…" he conceded, dropping his slingshot on the ground.

"Hahaha!" Luffy and Zoro started laughing.

"I stole that line from my hero, Red-Haired Shanks!" Luffy said.

"You know Red-Haired Shanks?!" Usopp asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I know your dad too. His name's Yasopp, right?"

"That is my dad's name. How did you know that?"

"I met him when I was little. He was a part of Shanks' crew. He used to talk about you all the time."

"My dad is a member of a famous pirate crew? That's so cool! Could you tell me more about him? He left when I was really young, so I don't have a lot to go on."

"Sure, but first,"

 _Gurgle_

"Do you know where we could get some food?"

 _In Town…_

"…and then they went back to sea. That's everything I know about your dad, but I'll bet he's still with Shanks. They seemed like good friends," Luffy said, finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Wow, he sounds awesome. Thanks for that Luffy. My dad followed his heart, and someday I'm going to follow his example and set out to sea as well. It was really great to meet you guys, but I have somewhere I need to be soon. I'll see you guys later," Usopp said, getting up and heading out the front door.

"That was weird, I wonder where he ran off to in such a hurry." said Nami.

"What he does with his life is none of our business. Besides, we got a free meal out of him, so who cares?" Zoro asked, chugging his eighth pint of rum.

"I didn't see him leave any money though," Luffy chimed in between bites of a large chicken leg.

"That sneaky bastard dined and dashed us didn't he!" Nami shouted, jumping to her feet. She looked like she was ready to kill somebody.

"Calm down. He said he'd see us later, so you can get the money from him then. Besides, he seems like a nice enough guy. I'm sure he just got caught up in thinking about all the stuff I told him about his dad and forgot about paying. We'll deal with it later, okay?" said Luffy, who had finished the chicken leg and moved on to a giant rack of ribs.

"Calm down? He may seem nice enough, but he didn't look rich enough to pay the bill for the barn worth of meat you ate or the lake of rum Zoro drank!" Nami shouted hysterically.

"Why don't we just use some of the money we stole from Buggy?" Luffy asked. "Or not!" he added quickly, as he felt a wave of murderous fury wash over him.

"We're pirates, right? Why don't we just leave too?" Zoro asked, setting down his tenth pint.

"No. These people were nice enough to feed us, so we're going to pay them. I don't mind stealing from other pirates, or even Marines, but these people are just trying to make a living. Shanks always paid for his meals and so will I. We can crush the weak if we have to, but we will **not** hurt the innocent. Is that clear?" Luffy asked sharply, staring at Zoro.

"Absolutely!" Zoro replied. He felt a small twinge of something he had never felt before. _**Fear.**_ He was pretty sure this was what fear felt like, having seen it in the eyes of his enemies.

"Nami, pay the bill, and let's get going. We need to find a ship." Luffy said, getting up from the table.

"Okay." Nami said weakly, the power emanating from Luffy overwhelming her obsession with money. She reached into the small pouch of money she always had with her and paid the owner.

After Nami paid, Luffy went up to the owner. "Excuse me, but do you know where we could get a ship?" Luffy asked the man.

"A ship? You'd have to talk to Miss Kaya about that. She's the only one rich enough to afford a ship on this island. She lives in the mansion up on top of the hill over there," he answered, pointing at a beautiful two-story gated house.

"Thanks!" Luffy said, heading out the door, followed by Nami and Zoro.

As they stepped outside, they found three children waiting for them.

"What have you done to our captain?" Carrot asked.

"Do you mean Usopp? He said he had somewhere to be, so he left," Luffy replied.

"Oh, then he went to visit Miss Kaya," Pepper said.

"Why would someone like him be visiting a mansion?" Nami wondered out loud.

"To tell lies!" Onion answered.

"That's horrible!" Nami exclaimed.

"No, it's really nice. Miss Kaya is very sick, and she can't leave her room. So the Captain goes to visit her and tells her a story to make her feel better," Pepper said.

"Oh wow, that's actually kinda sweet when you put it like that." said Nami.

"Alright then, let's go see about getting a real ship. If she's friends with Usopp, she must be a good person!" Luffy stated, heading towards the mansion.

"Luffy, you idiot. You can't just walk up to someone's house and ask for a ship!" Nami shouted at him.

"Don't worry about it." he said, continuing to walk towards the mansion, as the others begrudgingly followed. "It'll be fine, okay."

 _At Kaya's House_

"…and then we escaped on a giant slingshot ball!" Usopp said, finishing his story. He was sitting in a tree overlooking the grounds of a large mansion. In the window, a pale-skinned girl was laughing. She had flowing blonde hair and light brown eyes, and was wearing a mint green dress. Suddenly, Luffy dropped down out of the sky, his arms wrapped around Nami, Zoro, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion.

"Warn people the next time you're gonna do something like that, you idiot!" Nami shouted, punching Luffy's head as he let go of everyone. Zoro heaved an exasperated sigh, and the kids backed away from Luffy like he was a monster.

"Are you all okay?" the girl in the window asked.

"They're fine," Luffy replied, looking up at her and waving off the other's complaints. "Are you Kaya?"

"Yes, I am. Have we met before?"

"No, but the people in town said I should see you to ask about getting a ship."

"How did you people get in here?" a man asked, coming around from the front of the house. He was tall, with slicked black hair and glasses. He wore a black suit with what appeared to be two golden turds on it, and large black and white striped shoes. "Honestly, why do we pay the guards, if not to prevent this kind of situation?"

"I'm just looking for a ship. If you'll give me one, then I can leave," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"This is Miss Kaya's home, not a charity. We will not be giving you a ship, so I suggest you leave now. The same goes for you, Usopp. You are a liar and a troublemaker, and I do not want to see you lurking around this house anymore. Whether you want money, or something else, you will not find it here," the man stated sharply.

"Klahadore, that's not fair. Usopp is a good person. Apologize right now, or…" Kaya said to the man, before being interrupted by Usopp.

"Relax, Kaya. It's fine. I'll just go now, alright?"

"Yes, please leave. I am not about to degrade myself by having to apologize to the son of a filthy pirate," Klahadore said, looking smug.

"How dare you?! My father was a great man who choose to follow his dreams. He set sail beneath a pirate flag to become a brave warrior of the sea, and I respect him for it. Someday, I'll join a pirate crew and be just like him!" Usopp shouted, jumping down from the tree.

"'A brave warrior of the sea?' Pirates are nothing more than scum, the lowest of the low, and the most pathetic group of people in the world. If I were to spit on them it would be an improvement, because at least then they could clean themselves up," Klahadore ranted, making Usopp angrier and angrier with each word. "Your father, and everyone like him, is a stain upon the…"

Usopp had heard enough. He ran forward and punched Klahadore square in the face. "Don't EVER speak about my father like that again, you understand?" he asked, raising his fist up again.

"Stop it, please, both of you!" Kaya shouted, causing Usopp to let go of Klahadore.

"There, you see. He resorts to violence to solve his problems, just like any wild beast. It is not safe for you to be around him, my lady. Leave this place at once, Usopp," said Klahadore, brushing himself off and straightening his glasses with his palm.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Don't worry, you'll never see me around here again," Usopp said before storming off.

"Come on you guys, we're leaving too," said Luffy, motioning for them to follow him.

 _Outside the Gate..._

"That was not 'fine, okay'!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Alright, I'll admit, that didn't go the way I wanted it to," Luffy said, "but look on the bright side."

"What bright side?!" they all shouted at him.

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping that one of you had something," he said, looking around at them. "Hey, where's Usopp?"

"He's probably over by the shore at his secret thinking place," Carrot said.

"Maybe we should go see if he's okay," said Pepper.

"I'll do it," Luffy said, "you guys just wait right here."

"Hey, where's your other friend?" Nami asked the kids as Luffy walked away.

"Oh yeah, Onion!" they both exclaimed, looking around.

"He does tend to just randomly disappear sometimes," Pepper stated.

"Yeah, and then he'll just come running out of nowhere shouting something like…"

"Look out you guys, some crazy backwards walking guy is coming this way!" Onion shouted, running up to them out of nowhere.

"You see?" Carrot said, finishing his previous statement.

"You liar!" Pepper said to Onion.

"I'm telling the truth, look!" Onion said, pointing down the road. Sure enough, a man in a dark blue trench coat and light brown pants was walking backwards down the street. He was also wearing a wide brimmed hat that was the same color as his coat, and green and brown gloves. As he reached them, they also noticed he was wearing red, heart shaped sunglasses.

"How dare you call me crazy," the man said, "I'm a perfectly normal guy, I'll have you know."

"Right, sure you are," Nami responded with heavy sarcasm.

"It's true. I'm just an average, ordinary hypnotist," he said defensively.

"A hypnotist, that's so cool. Could you show us something, please?" the kids asked.

"Why would I do something like that? Okay, look at this ring. One. Two. JANGO!" The children and the hypnotist all fell over and started snoring loudly.

 _Later, at the Secret Thinking Place…_

"Hey," Luffy said, sitting down next to Usopp. They were sitting on a cliff overlooking the shining blue ocean, that stretched on as far as the eye could see. "How's it going?"

"Well, I came here to be alone, but I guess that's not an option now, is it? I'm just so mad at that stupid butler for saying that stuff about my dad," Usopp admitted.

"I know what you mean. I was this close to hitting him myself, but with all those shots at your dad, I figured you needed it more than me."

"Thanks. Hey, isn't that him down there? What could he possibly be doing out here at this time of day?" Usopp asked, noticing Klahadore walking down on the beach.

"Let's listen and find out," Luffy replied, crawling out to the edge of the cliff.

 _Down on the Beach…_

"Jango, what were you doing sleeping in the middle of the road? I thought I told you to keep a low profile," Klahadore asked the hypnotist.

"It's fine, I'm like a chameleon. Totally inconspicuous," Jango responded.

"Is everything ready to go?"

"But of course. Operation: Murder the Rich Girl is ready whenever you give the word."

" _Accident_ , Jango, not murder."

"Sorry. _Accident_."

"It's not just about killing her though. After you all destroy the village, you are going to hypnotize Miss Kaya and have her write a will, leaving everything to her faithful butler, Klahadore. Then you kill her. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Captain Kuro sir."

"Don't call me that. When this is all over, 'Captain Kuro' will be gone forever. Tell the men to be ready to strike at dawn. No survivors." With that, Kuro straightened his glasses with his palm, and walked away.

 _Back at the Secret Thinking Place…_

"They're going to kill Kaya?! This is bad. We have to warn the villagers. We have to evacuate the island, we have to…"

 _SMACK_

"Calm down, Usopp," Luffy said quietly after slapping him in the face. "No offense, but your reputation for honesty is terrible. Do you really think anyone is going to believe you any more than they usually do?"

"No. But this is my home. I have to try to protect them," Usopp replied.

"I didn't say we weren't going to protect the city. I just meant we weren't going to tell anyone. There's no reason to alarm everyone if we stop the pirates before they get off the beach. We'll go get Zoro and Nami, and then we'll come up with a plan of attack."

"Alright, let's do that."

 _Five Minutes Later, at the South Entrance…_

"…and that's the plan. Any questions?" Usopp asked.

"Just one." replied Nami. "What about the North Entrance where we docked?"

"Oh yeah. I figured that since they were talking about it here, this must be where they plan to attack from," Usopp responded.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard!" Nami shouted at him.

"Okay, how about this. Zoro, you and Nami go to the north shore, while Usopp and I stay here. They said it started at dawn. So at dawn, whoever doesn't see them will run to the other group. Then we beat them up. Problem solved," Luffy suggested.

"Well, that sounds like a gross oversimplification, but it's better than Usopp's idea. Come on Zoro, let's get going."

"Hey, Luffy, since we still have some time, I want to at least try to warn Kaya about this. With Kuro in her house, it may not matter if we beat all his men. She could still be in danger." Usopp said as Zoro and Nami walked away.

"Sure, you can try. I won't stop you."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." With that, Usopp headed off towards Kaya's house. He didn't notice Luffy looking after him, his straw-hat shading his eyes.

 _At the Mansion…_

 _Thump_

Usopp threw a rock at Kaya's window, trying to draw her attention. The window opened, and Kaya leaned out to see who was there.

"Oh, Usopp, you came back. That's wonderful. I'm sorry for the way Klahadore treated you, but you shouldn't have hit him like that. But I'm sure that if you apologize, he'll…"

"Kaya, listen to me. Klahadore is actually a pirate named Captain Kuro. I saw him on the beach earlier, talking with someone about killing you. You have to come with me now, you're in great danger!"

"Usopp, why would you say something like that? I know he got a bit out of hand, but that's no reason to lie about him like that. If this is how you're going to act, I don't think you should come by here for a while."

"Kaya, I'm telling you the truth, we have to go now." Usopp said, jumping over to her windowsill, and grabbing her arm. "Come on, quickly, before…"

"NO!"

 _SMACK_

Kaya slapped him in the face and pulled her arm away. "Leave. Now."

"Fine," Usopp said angrily. With no other options, he turned and headed back to the south shore.

 _Dawn, North Entrance…_

"Looks like I get to have some fun today." Zoro said, putting a sword in his mouth. There, on the beach, 30 pirates, led by Jango, were approaching the slope. Not a single one of them looked to be anything more than fodder. Trash that dared to sail on the sea with no ambition, he could already tell that he wouldn't need to bother his Captain with this rabble.

Blood.

That one word consumed Zoro's thoughts as he looked down at the enemy pirates. His was rushing, as his body prepared to paint the beach with theirs. With a sword in each hand and one in his mouth, he charged down the cliff. Crossing his arms and streamlining his body he struck,

" _Oni Giri!_ "

The first three men up the road dropped to the ground, their heads rolling back down to the beach. Before anyone could react, Zoro continued forward, cutting people down left, right, and center. More heads rolled, torsos fell off of legs, and blood went everywhere. He was little more than a blur of green and white as he ended a life with each swing and thrust of his three blades.

From her vantage point Nami witnessed the slaughter, and though the sight of their deaths sickened her, she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for any of them. They were filthy pirates after all, and unlike Luffy and Zoro these monsters didn't seem to have any problems attacking a defenseless village. Thinking about it she actually found it slightly poetic that these pirates would meet their end at the hands of other pirates who were fighting to actually save people. It made her think about her own situation…

Less than a minute after it started, the battle was over. Zoro sheathed two of his swords and held Wado at Jango's throat. "Game over."

"Not quite. **Sham, Buchi!** "

Two strange people jumped off of the cat boat. One was so fat he was almost perfectly spherical; while the other was so skinny he could hide behind a flagpole.

"At your service, captain. What can we do for… Oh, I see." the skinny one said, noticing the sword against his captains neck. Zoro grinned, like a demon, it looked like he'd be having some worthwhile prey after all.

 **Sorry this took so long my work decided that giving the new guy a week of overtime was funny and my ex-girlfriend became hurricane Bitchyann. I hope you like it cause this is the last of the rewrites. From here on out it'll be all 98% my work, with the 2% being the input from Fedora411, who will be my Beta reader, and the reviewers and PMers that give me ideas. Now I'm looking to reread/watch One Piece cause, honestly, there's a lot I've forgotten and I need to keep track of the general story no matter how far I veer off course. I know this wasn't as many words as I promised but like I said I've been under pressure. The crew's training will start in the next chapter more than likely and things will really start changing from canon. Also, I'm thinking of making all of my chapters' names after lines from popular songs, what do you all think?**

 **Please review me as it helps me greatly, flames can go burn the trolls for all I care, and feel free to PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. P.S. I added the insight into Nami because a Guest wrote: "Well your Luffy seems every bit the pirate Nami hates with good reason. I'm out. Good luck."**


End file.
